Manorym
Term for the northern sub-continent of the Western Continent. A cooler land, often snowy in winter, with tall mountains and vast pine forests. Mountains carve up much of the terrain and thus the fastest way to travel is often by ship. Geographical Features Cape Barren Cape Barren marks the northernmost tip of Manorym. It gets its name from the land here, which is cold, desolate tundra. Sailors often comment, however, that it gets its name from the "Barren" chance of a safe journey around it. However, it is a vitally important point of navigation, being where ships must pass if wishing to travel from East to West Manorym, or vice versa, and the trade here keeps it busy. (Located at 2E) Clawloft Island A small, steep, forested island, located off the north-western coast of Manorym. It is an important trading point between Northern and Western Manorym. . (Located at 5C) Darkfeather Forest The Darkfeather Forest is located south of the Raven Peaks and west of the Trollhavens. It is an ancient place, thickly filled with large, dark pines. The forest is also noted for its many aquatic features, having rivers, creeks, ponds and marshes in abundance. The Forest is noted by those who travel there as having a "Fae" nature - it has long been a place of magic and spirits. (Located at 6D, 6E, 7F) Icewolf Forest A swath of cold and perilous dark forests laying on the very northern part of Manorym. The trees here are large and hardy to stand the frigid temperatures, often being coated in snow. The wildlife here is noted for being particularly fierce. (Located at 3D, 4C, 4D) Raven Peaks The Raven Peaks are a series of craggy, forested mountains connected to the Trollhaven Range. They lie to the north of the Darkfeather Forests. While much shorter than the Trollhaven mountains, they still provide a natural barrier for travellers. (Located at 5E, 5D, 5C) '' The Roaring Cliffs The Roaring Cliffs refer to the cliffs located at the very north End of Manorym, facing the northern seas and ringing the area sometimes known as the Bay of Garhan (after the legendary forebear of the Wulfkin.) These cliffs are massive and imposing, the waves crashing against them giving them their name. This place is filled with crevasses and caves, but is so inhospitable and dangerous that they have rarely been explored. (Located at 3E) Seabreak Islands The Seabreak Islands and the thin Saltwash Coast make up the Eastern Coast of Manoyrm. Off the eastern coast of Manorym are a long series of pine-covered islands, of varying shapes, size and closeness. This coast is often beset by rain and sometimes storms, but is still a major center of shipping in the world. (Located at 3F, 4F, 5G, 6G). '' Selemond A mysterious, misted island located west of Manorym. Said to be the Throne of Maneros.'' (Located at 6B, 7C)'' Snow River The cold Snow River is the major river running through the Darkfeather Forest, running down from the heights of the Trollhaven mountains to the sea. Its tributaries flow throughout the forest and it is the center point for civilization and habitation''(Located at 6E)'' Trollhaven Mountains The Trollhaven Mountains are the highest and largest in the world. They form the very spine of Manorym and loom massively over that continent. The ecosystems of the mountains vary a surprising amount, with different altitudes and areas creating differing worlds - forests, highlands, valleys, lakes and the snowy expanse of the highest peaks. (Located at 7G, 6F,5F, 4E, 3E) Cities Freeport Freeport is the most southerly large city of the Salt Folk and the largest of any of their cities. Thus, it is a gateway to the northern coasts. It is here that goods from all over are traded and exchanged. Due to its importance as a hub of trade, Freeport has no restrictions on foreign merchants, as other Salt Folk cities do. This has made it a prosperous place, where folks of all sorts can be found. (Located at 6G) Galyntyn Galyntyn is the capital of the nation of Mithrassen. It was comissioned by Queen Seytal and built nearly from scratch, at the end of the Bay of Horns. The city was built in circles radiating from its harbour, culminating in the impressive Royal Palace, as well as the High Gardens, where the nobility ruled. Galyntyn is the political and administrative center of the nation, and a symbol of the royalty, as well as an important trade point, though most trade occours in the areas east of it. (Located at 8F) Garhanod Garhanod is a major city amongst the Wulfkin. It originally started as a small town to trade with the Hevanni to the South and soon blossomed into a major city, a focal point for wanderers and traders in the cold north. It is here that the noble and royal families dwell. (Located at 4C) Maren Maren is the Capital city of the nation of Iolos. It is located on the Eastern Shore of the Longwater Bay and is a bustling port city. It is a closely built city, with many tall buildings and towers. The town is also the center for Iolan politics, as well as business, and there are many palaces, manors and castles here. It has a dual reputation as a city of wonder and excitement but also danger and decadence. (Located at 7H) Nilym Nilym was the first city that the Hevanni created, not long after they mastered agriculture and cleared land near the Snow River. The earliest attempts at a city were also the earliest Hevanni attempts at stonework - the city lies at the heard of the ancestral Hevanni homeland. It was built with white stone found in the surrounding areas. It is the center of Hevanni culture, power, strength and religion laid out with delicate preciseness, rising starkly against the darker green forests around it. Nilym is itself at the heart of a large collection of towns and villages, the Hevanni Heartland. (Located at 6E) Nulen Nulen is one of the Salt Folk cities of the Stormhaven Federation, located on an Island on the Saltwash Coast. It was founded by Eilana the Devout, the daughter of a Salt Folk noble who claimed to have been led to the site and its construction by divine providence. It quickly emerged as a City State to rival the other Salt Folk City States. It is notable for the precise and impressive architecture of its original city center, which features many shrine to the Demi-Goddess Nulen. It is known for its excellently safe and secure harbour, which is needed - the city is sometimes called the Stormy City due to the weather. (Located at 4F) Stormhaven Stormhaven is a city located off the coast of Manorym. It is also a fortified city, having originally started life as a strategically placed fortress. As such, the Lord of Stormhaven enjoys a position of unique stature among the Salt Folk, whose Sea Lords are usually on equal footing. To prevent accumulation of power, the Lord of Stormhaven is now an elected position and is, as far as naval and political matters go, the highest position amongst the Salt Folk. Thus, Stormhaven has become the political capital of the Salt Folk, though other ports may be larger, most noticeably Freeport. (Located at 5G) Ukhar's Peak Ukhar’s Peak is the only real “city” that the disparate and often nomadic troll tribes have built. Usually, trolls descend down the mountain slopes in the winter, and climb back up to a higher altitude in the summer. However, this should not lead one to believe that Ukhar’s Peak is thus lesser than the cities of the other races. The nominal peak exists beside a cold mountain lake, which allows for a little bit of farming, of certain hardy crops. Around the peak are a multitude of buildings, carven from stones. The Mountain itself is riddled with passages, all leading up to the Broken Top, where the open-aired Black Throne sits, from where a Troll King can view the city. Ukhar's Peak should not be thought of as a "capital" per se, not having direct control over any Troll Tribe. It's influence and wealth is still potent and the position of Troll King is a valued one, often fought for. (Located at 5F) Yeverelle Located on the coast of Hevanni lands, Yeverelle was the second city founded by that race. It has always existed in the shadow of Nilym, but is more than a mere town due to the fact that it is the main port city of the Hevanni. From here, sailing ships from across the Hevanni coasts converge, to trade goods which will make their way to Nilym, or to purchase goods sent from there. While Yeverelle is not nearly as large as Nilym, it is still a full-fledged city, with its own charm. (Located at 7E) Geography Category:Geography